<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爬上月亮 by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912041">爬上月亮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123'>infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当你被困在月亮和洛杉矶之间的时候，唯一的解决方法就是坠入爱河。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爬上月亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/gifts">ziran96117</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又是一个巧用地名的产物，阅读愉快。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger无精打采地瘫在座位上。飞机尚未起飞，人们正零零落落地从那个遥远的舱门里走进来，沿着狭窄的过道向后面挤着，匆忙地找着属于自己的座位。<br/>
Roger从来就不喜欢坐飞机，他已经不是第一次在飞机上昏沉地想吐了。他也不是没试过在他大学的那一堆课本寻找晕机的原因，可是，最终结果的就是他想不明白自己怎么会认为能找到答案。没办法，他太想去洛杉矶那一堆地下酒吧里看看摇滚乐队了，roger向母亲央求许久才得到这张机票，即使他不得不在飞机上吐一次再在酒吧里喝吐好几次，也还是得去。Roger想，他下定决心了，是的，下定了。当他意识到自己的真实意愿是临阵脱逃时，真相就是飞机将在十五分钟后起飞。于是他挣扎坐起来，把舷窗打开，瞪着夏夜天空下暗沉沉的地面。他想到一会儿就要离那些光影远去了，只能叹了口气。希望飞机上提供免费酒水，他无精打采地想着，这样他就可以要点饮料来避免对着空气头晕的难受，或者是酒，反正他已经成年一年了。<br/>
Roger转过头来，因为他听到了一些响声，听上去好像是谁在把东西向他们头顶上的架子上放。他向上看了看，那好像是个男孩，只不过太瘦弱了，看上去并不能把一个角已经架在上面的箱子完整地抬上去。Roger又看了一眼摇晃的架子，他思考了一下，又觉得自己似乎还不想被那个玩意砸死，所以他果断地站起来，帮着他把行李放了上去。那个男孩看了他一眼，微微笑了笑，就在他旁边的座位上坐了下来。<br/>
Roger松了口气。他旁边坐着的是个男孩，不是他已经看到过无数个的矮胖女士，否则他将在未来的十几个小时无话可说，如果真的吐在人家身上，获得的恐怕也将不只是尖叫和责骂。他一点都不想应付这个。于是他把手搭在扶手上，静悄悄地听着机舱里窸窸窣窣的声音。当飞机开始慢慢地向前滑起来的时候，他还是想起了Brian最爱的说的那句话：”我们就要到达地平线了！“</p><p>当餐车推过来的时候，roger已经急不可耐。小车刚刚停下来他就着急地说出了他要的东西。那个男孩惊讶地看了他一眼，好像是因为他的莽撞，但他还是帮他把饮料递了进来。Roger刚说完谢谢就开始大口灌了，因为飞机真的把他的胃晃晕了，但是不，他不想现在就开吐。可是一瓶汽水会有什么用呢，可是他也管不了那么多了。<br/>
Roger砸了咂嘴，又往窗外看了一眼，平滑的天空一如既往。当微凉的汽水下肚时，他感觉脑子要飘起来了，就像是回到了伦敦的酒吧里，每喝完一口酒，都要向窗外看看似的。他一向忠诚的大脑现在却几乎要宕机了，他想要和谁碰一下杯，这样他就能趁机大叫一声，说不定就会舒服一点。<br/>
可当他意识到现在自己其实是在一架满是陌生人的飞机是上时似乎已为时已晚。他的杯子已经凑了那个男孩的胸膛前方。Roger和对方一起惊讶地看了看自己的手臂，他已经开始懊悔了，甚至巴不得钻进一个他妈的地缝里。他是疯了吗，干吗要——<br/>
但是那个男孩轻轻地和他碰了碰杯。<br/>
那副惊讶的表情还停留在roger脸上，可他心里已经不再只是惊讶和懊悔了。他感觉杯子碰撞的声音透过他鼓胀的耳膜传进了他心里。他看着对方墨绿的眼睛和前额上的碎卷发，张开了嘴，似乎试图发出他原先计划的怪叫声，可是他好像就呆在了那里。</p><p>    ”怎么了吗？“</p><p>那个男孩疑惑的声音传了过来。</p><p>Roger赶紧闭住嘴，匆忙地回应着：”不，不，就是觉得，嗯，良辰美景，“他慌张地用手指指窗外，又用眼神向酒杯示意了一下。他感觉心脏在狂跳。但这是为什么？</p><p>”原来是这样。“</p><p>他的回复里带着笑意，露出他前排可爱的牙。Roger感觉心脏好像在往下撞的时候突然停住了脚步。他本能地觉得此时不该让这个话题结束，他已经濒临宕机的大脑此时在疯狂地想对策。</p><p>“你，你叫什么名字呢？”</p><p>天哪，真他妈尴尬。Roger自暴自弃地想着。他只能主动说他叫roger Taylor，不然真的就没办法收场了。那个男孩只是惊讶了一下，就笑着说他叫John deacon。<br/>
John，roger想，又是一个好的该死的名字。他小心地又看了John一眼，心脏在他看到John脸颊上的红晕时又猛地刹了个车。</p><p>大家看起来都睡着了，roger感觉整座机舱里只有飞行的嗡嗡声和他脑子里的叫声以及心脏的砰砰声。他睡不着。因为他一直小心地斜视着右边的John，他同时也看到了过道那边那对盖着一条毯子的夫妻。Roger想，他多希望也和John盖一条毯子啊。这很奇怪，他想，不，这不仅是奇怪，是不正常，他从来没害怕过和谁搭讪这件事，那些姑娘们都是自己贴过来的，可现在看起来他并不能指望John会自己靠过来，因为他只是安静地盯着前排座椅的靠背。可是他为什么也没睡呢？<br/>
Roger感觉自己好像个偷窥他人的姑娘。他感觉自己以前感受到的那些视线就像现在自己投出去的一样炙热。他不敢确定John能不能感受到。他既希望他能，又害怕他有什么反应——Roger无声地叹了口气，毕竟他们才认识了不到8个小时。<br/>
他看得脖子酸，于是就将视线向左边移去。清凉的夜空多少让他滚烫的脸降了降温。Roger在伦敦从来没见过这么亮的夜晚，那些星星没有形成Brian描述的那种星河，但确实密集地分布在天上，Freddie曾经说那像是roger的眼睛。那轮月亮如此鲜明地挂在天上。<br/>
“你在看什么？”</p><p>roger猛地一震，扭脖子的速度快到整个椅背都轻轻地颤抖了一下，那个他梦寐以求想听到的声音正在这样问他。他想显示自己并不慌张，可当他沮丧地意识到当自己能想出一句完整句子的时候天恐怕就要亮了的时候，他也只能张开嘴，结结巴巴地试图回答，声音比平常更沙哑了。<br/>
“没，没什么，只是那些星星真漂亮啊。”</p><p>“那你刚刚看着我又是在做什么？”</p><p>完蛋了，他果然看见了。Roger感觉自己要晕过去了，可是那样也显得太没水平了。<br/>
”因为我想知道你在想什么？“</p><p>roger听到自己的嘴这样问着，他的声音快要被他的心跳淹没了。他会不会被他吓到了啊，他不说话怎么办？John的表情看上去好像被什么的东西迷惑住了一样，他好像在思考着怎么回答。<br/>
Roger不觉得自己应该这么紧张，可是他心快要跳出来了，周围又变成了那熟悉的嗡嗡声，似乎刚刚被他们两人的声音打破的寂静又回来了。</p><p>”我在想该给我的乐器起个什么样的名字。“roger听到那个柔软的声音这么说着。</p><p>Roger感觉自己要炸开了。他也玩乐器，他们都去洛杉矶。他想着，我必须得和他一起走下这架飞机。<br/>
”所以你想好了吗？“</p><p>John漫不经心的瞥了他一眼，看着舷窗外的天空：”我叫它night（夜晚）。“</p><p>Roger盯着他，也往外面看了看：”是黑夜吗？“</p><p>John看上去有点惊讶，不过他很快就笑了起来，将视线从外面移了回来，</p><p>”不，是knight（骑士）。”</p><p>roger确定自己一定发出了类似惊呼的声音，因为他捂住了嘴。他想不到John，一个披着棕色长卷发的男孩，会带着那样的笑容跟他这样说着。他再一次感觉到了心脏在用力地撞击着他的胸腔。</p><p>“那可真是个好名字。是什么乐器？“</p><p>”哦，是贝斯。”</p><p>roger感觉自己的呼吸已经终结于此，他们三个人的乐队中正好差着贝斯手。于是话没能被他的大脑拦截住，就一股脑儿地奔了出来：</p><p>“你需要乐队吗？”</p><p>john困惑地望了他一眼，好像是在奇怪：</p><p>“呃，我在伦敦是有个乐队，可他们太蠢了，但起码现在我还在和他们共事。你也玩乐器吗？”</p><p>roger望着他。他看上去那么自信，可是他不像roger那些自大的同学，我愿意相信他，roger在内心呐喊着。</p><p>他望着他的嘴唇。它们碰在一起的时候像贝斯的琴声一样柔软。他没办法想别的，他们怎么会蠢到在一架飞机上，在一个被月光普照的夜晚聊乐队和一把贝斯的名字？从前roger一定会大声嘲讽并说这种行为非常愚蠢，因为这看上去像是Brian的招数，可是当他确实坐在这里，胳膊肘挤着John的小臂的时候，他没办法再说什么了。<br/>
再想想，接下来该怎么办？roger瞪着John，他想不出对策。他感觉John靠近了，手指上的戒指时不时地吸引他的注意力，他的头发落在肩膀下面，而那双小鹿一样的眼睛正看着他。<br/>
他绝望地想着，他现在绝不能扑上去，那样他是肯定泡不到他了，但是——<br/>
“是的，我们……”</p><p>他想不出来该说什么了，John盯着他，十秒钟之后，他笑了起来。</p><p>“怎么，你是想邀请我加入你们的乐队？那好啊，可是我们现在是在往洛杉矶飞呢，别告诉我你的跨国乐队里其实只有你一个英国人。”</p><p>John瘦弱的身体跟着他笑声晃动着，roger感觉他已经无暇顾及他物了。这的确是个笑话，他们确实在向洛杉矶飞，他已经隐约感觉到John的敏锐了。 </p><p>他们整整聊了一晚上，roger甚至还偷偷叫醒了乘务员，拿来了饮料。他们不敢大声说话，只能掐着嗓子，将脑袋凑在两个座位之间，小声地笑着。Roger为他描述了Brian和Freddie，John看上去对这次聊天非常感兴趣，他说了说他的学校，也表示他非常愿意加入他们的乐队，甚至说“我觉得你们三个应该真的挺好的”。Roger通过John说这句话的表情看出他并不经常给予他人赞誉，但是他确实把这个送给roger了。Roger感觉内心滚过了一阵奇怪而滚烫的热流，他说不清那究竟是什么。</p><p>而当Roger终于想起来他们还在一架飞机上的时候，他才反应过来他已经不再难受了，并且现在清醒得很。他再一次向窗外瞥了一眼，惊讶地发现此时天边应该已经高高地挂起了绯红的晨霞。因为那些橙红色的雾气在他们脚下蒸腾着，他拍拍john，示意他也来看看，john俯下身体趴过来，胳膊肘就压在roger大腿上。他们又开始笑了。</p><p>至于飞机最终降落的时候，roger感觉如释重负和兴高采烈不成比例的混合在一起。他不仅成功地挺过了最初被视为一场灾难的飞机旅行，他还认识了john。就像昨晚一样，人们站起身来，准备拿起箱子，从那个狭窄的舱门中挤到洛杉矶的热风中，机舱中重新窸窸窣窣起来。<br/>
Roger一样挺期待呼吸新鲜空气的，可他仍然有点紧张。他真想和John一起在黎明的街头漫游，或者随便什么时候，反正这也不是重点。可是他又怕john会做出一些他不想要的反应。可他应该不是个不解风情的人——毕竟他们聊了整整一晚呢。<br/>
John正在把他的箱子从隔板上往下拽，roger和昨天晚上一样帮了他一忙。当箱子咚的一声落地后，roger不动声色地靠着那个旅行箱，睁大眼睛，盯着拽着箱子背对着他的John。<br/>
John本来要挤入人群，当他发现箱子上的重量和炙热的眼神都来自于身后roger的时候，他也停下来，笑着转过身来。</p><p>“怎么，难不成你也需要我帮你拿箱子？“</p><p>“不，我在机场就托运了，我想你不用费那个事。“</p><p>“所以你想说什么？“</p><p>“嗯，我想问问你愿不愿意和我一起在洛杉矶逛逛呢？“roger轻声问。他并不喜欢这种俗套的搭讪，但是他没多少时间用来构思了，况且那种心跳撞击着耳膜的感觉又来了。</p><p>John还是像昨天晚上那样，心不在焉地瞥了他一眼。在窗外亮的惊人的晨光下，他又笑了起来：</p><p>“好啊，我从不错失良机。“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>总觉得把炯写的太活泼了（耸肩）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>